secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Picard Zhu
Birth of a Strong Leader Starting out on the main grid (adult grid) he enlisted in a small military ran by Martial Chord. After many weeks of training, he finally was ready and became a private. A month later Picard was invited in the StarFleet SLQ Academy which he would slowly start his career in UFS. ---- Start of his Federation duty Picard Zhu managed to take shuttle piloting classes to gain his skill up in flying any aircraft he seen in Second Life. After graduation of the Academy. He was put on the Ajax as a Ensign who ran the Conn. The Ajax was a beautiful well-rounded Galaxy Class Starship. He encountered a powerful military while his ship was on a diplomatic mission to the outer rim of the Main Grid. The ship took a critical hit on the port Nacelle and caused a plasma leak. After 2 hours of defending the ship from intruders, the ship Captain ordered us to fall back and head back to Galaxy. After 1 week of repairs, the ship was ready to go. As they launched out of dry dock they had orders to dock with Infinity Station and pick up a passenger. It was an Admiral, he received a promotion to Commander for hard duties and defending the ship, since the Commander on the Ajax resigned, he was put as the 2nd Commanding officer aboard. Once they made it to the Neutral Zone (Was the snowy simulaters at the time) they started to set up a defend platform in protection of the people, while our newly founded enemy was ready, they started to usurp other sims. Our Captain, Mr.Tucker Skosh, was inept for a Captain, but he was ready to do his job. As an Enemy fighters came down damaging the shields, they waited for the orders to engage. Once they gave the orders all Hell was released on them. Phasers, pulse phasers, and Photon torpedos all launched in a volly at the Capital Ship named the Imperiator. The Imperiator shot at the Ajax and it killed 1/3 of the crew, including the Captian. He assumed command as his commanding officer was killed. He swept around to the back of the ship and open fire on that ship untill no one was left alive on it. All fighters were finally shot down and they stopped spawning, they retreated. Finally they headed back to Infinity Station and was promoted to Captain by the Fleet Admiral. Once he was a Captain, he was a captain for a very brief time of the Ajax. After the Ajax was in its finally battle in 06' It was destroyed by a warp core breech. Only 1 person died. All managed to the escape pods. Eventually he was reported to LL by Martial Chord's Commander of his army because of being underage, he was believed to be 13 at the time. ---- Birth of the Federation Once he was on teen grid he quickly realized his avatar was reset and hewas in the sandbox again at square one. He started to panic and thought he was hacked. He finally realized when he met up with a person named Pizzaguy Clutterbuck that he was on what is known at the Teen grid. Later on he started to join a Teen grid StarFleet named "StarFleet's Command" it was a small and slowly building group,he met a person named Beoba Trenchmouth and they started to build a StarFleet Submarine together. Later on about 1 month later they met up with a person named Supaneo, He was a very fine builder and scripter at the time. The group managed to gain a city in a snowy sim, it was a small office room but it was worth it. Eventualy meeting with a person named Bill Skosh they formed up our own StarFleet named "StarFleet's Command" and the group found a privately owned sim named Mecca. They bought a parcel in that simulater and started construction of a base. One of the best bases in StarFleet history, once construction was finished. People all over the simulater started to flock in the lobby asking to join. After Mecca was changed to a diffrent sim named. They started to build my Estate with a Starbase above it. later on they recruted a new member who slowly made it up the ranks and became a vice admiral. He ejected everyone from the group. After he left the group he reported him and he invited all members back only missing 4 people. He was one day walking around the Sandbox when he seen sections of what looked like USS Voyager. He walked inside and met up with a person named Kaiden Rexroth. He was there and agreed to join StarFleet. After spending all that time on Voyager constructing it. One day a person named Tdub Dowler who had an intresting mohawk at the time. He looked at the roster and everyone was owner. He left the group and quickly formed a new group called "StarFleet (TG) Quaderent" it was slowly building and they sold our Mecca land for some land in Zaius, he later met a person named Bubby Boucher in a city. They started construction of a Starbase named Enterprise Station. 3 saucer sections on the north and south side was linked to create the station and then 3 bridged joined them. The station was attacked by BM eventualy and they survived the fight. Still just a military running on MG orders they broke off from the MG. Later forming up with Talon. Talon was a good military at the time. New Rome was slowly building up in full force. Later they met a person named Ars Torok, who played a major role in StarFleet history in providing tech that they would never know how to use if they didn't get him. Sparta was founded and Sparta and New Rome declared war on each other. Eventually they broke the alliance with Talon and joined up with Rome. New Rome was a strong yet intresting military. Under the leadership of Darckk Trilum. Vander Toruqe joined with us during that day. Vander was diffrent, he wanted an iron fist. When one day our Starbase exploded do to a plasma leak, they quickly started to pick up the parts. They started construction of a ground base witch was small at the time. NK sold their house next to our base they bought it very quickly. They started construction on a very small base but it turned out to grow bigger. Eventualy buying 1/4th of Zaius. To this day they still own part of Zaius but in that spot will be a memorial for the bloodshed from people who died in Real Life from heart conditions and many other problems. later Rome broke the alliance and they had a small war. No one won the war because they was evenly matched. Kion Kuhn destroyed the Nox base on 9/1/07 he offered our help to JunkfoodDog who was the current leader of New Rome. They quickly accepted the alliance they started to help them rebuild. Wally Oyen who is very intresting Joined StarFleet. Vander, Wally, Bill, Tdub Dowler, and Picard Zhu all sat down for a meeting and talked about grid unification unlike any other. Doing what Rome has tried for years, only with a twist, not usurp land, but talk in a low voice but carry a big stick. They started the "United Federation of Simulators". It was the offical government of StarFleet Command. A week later the "StarFleet Academy was founded" As everything was formed they bought more land in Zaius. ---- The Federation today The Federation was founded by a few people who had a large dream. Kaiden Rexroth was moved to main grid and the Federation fully moved to a sim named Opera. Tdub Dowler was IP banned and his account deleted, but he returned and appealed to the IP ban as a new avatar. In this new sim the Federation attempted to build New Paris. Witch was closed, Laguna Hills was constructed and returned for a "better base" according to Wally Oyen. They constructed a big blocky base with a failed attempt at a bridge. but had a very nice skybase. They attempted to buy Eden but no one offered to buy the land in Opera due to an economical crisis on Teen Second life and the Real World. In conclusion the Federation grew from Second life with only 13 members to 1000 members in 2008. Second life, Battle Field, Rune Scape, Entropia Universe, Real World, and Eve Online. Notes on Picard Zhu *Approach with caution, he comes off friendly but his intentions are unknown. There have been instances of him using people to gain power and resources. *Underestimating his government is illadvised, they may come across as a noob group but they pack some serious firepower. *It's noted that Picard Zhu wrote the book on star ship combat in second life. Some say he even perfected it. *As the grids merged in 2011, UFS transfered over and became a much larger group but the whereabouts is unknown. *As of 12/12/11, Picard Zhu's whereabouts is unknown however his group continues to function. It's rumored that hes operating another well known military under a different account. Category:Teen SL Category:Teen SL Residents Category:Teen Grid Military Leadership